Murdock Tokoseeker
"I will protect. I will serve. I will never harm my allies unless my ally harms me. I am a loyal soldier and loyal soldiers do the Republic proud. For the Republic! For the Chancellor!” -Murdock Tokoseeker, Oath of the 501st Reaper Corp "If they wear our armor and look like you, their with us, if they're metal and say 'Roger, roger' light 'em up!" -Murdock, training the new rookies "I won't bend to a Sith and two lapdogs!" -Murdock, Last Stand Appearence Hair: Dirty blonde, Mohawk (now a light brown) Eyes: Green Armor: Standard armor. He then put stripes onto the armor he received when he became a 2nd lieutenant. Weapons: DC-15 blaster rifle, Custom blaster rifle, CR-2 blaster pistol, Lightsaber Facial appearance: Same as a clone trooper (now has a small scar on left side of forehead from having surgery) Biographical Info Species: Human (Clone) Born: 29 BBY Homeworld: Kamino and Coruscant Hair: Dirty Blonde (Now Brown) Eyes: Green Family: Ben Moonsweeper (Adoptive Brother), Booster Tokocrystal Known Companions: Blaster Niceshot, Jay Legoninjago, Wilhuff Blazingdust, Ben Moonsweeper, Anthony Torti, Booster Tokocrystal, Dane Adams, Frosty TheFroster, Shira Validwar, Shira Gammashock, Jango Moonmight, Boba Moonmight, Captain Rex, Gregor, Holly Talon, Cera Mindar Known Enemies: Ultimate Nightmare, Fenton Kraytmelder, Dave Frederson, Cera Nightmare, Lucas Viperspotter, Doctor Crane, Bala Hunter, Komari Gweldwield, Aron Droidspanner, Shira Validwar Political Views, and Alliance Info Alliance: 501st Legion, Galactic Republic. Squads: Super Troopers, Freedom Commandos, 501st Reaper Corp. Occupation: Lieutenant, 501st Legion, Galactic Republic Military Died: 0 BBY Battle info Victories: Ryloth, Some battles on Geonosis, Some battles on Yavin IV, Carlac, most battles on Umbara, most battles on Felucia. Defeats: Some battles on Carlac, Some battles on Umbara, Some battles on Felucia, Some battles on Geonosis. Origins CT-5560 was born the same as other clones on Kamino. He was given the name Murdock after being considered defective since his aging process would eventually slow to that of a normal human and he ditched on Coruscant by a medical officer. Murdock grew up on the streets of Coruscant with a few orphans. He had made a best friend by the name of Ben. Ben was force sensitive and the orphans always relied on him and Murdock when it came to food. Eventually, the Jedi Order came and recruited Ben so it was up to Murdock to lead the pack. Despite having Ben come and visit everyday, Murdock had to feed himself and all of the orphans. Murdock eventually had to turn to crime just to eat. He would go out when most of the shops closed for the night and break in to steal food. He was a master at intimidation so he would scare the rich into giving him food. Eventually, Ben stopped coming to visit. One day, the orphans were now mostly in their teens, a Sith Apprentice came and killed every one except Murdock. Murdock then became enraged and shot at the Sith with a stolen blaster. The Sith managed to escape with one injury. Murdock‘s identity as a clone was eventually discovered by a 501st medic. Captain Rex found Murdock roaming Underworld one day. Rex asked him to join the 501st. Murdock saw it as a way to get a job, have food and shelter, and a way to take down the threat of Separatist rule and a way to get revenge on the Sith that killed the people he considered family. Once he became a Cadet, he explored the Jedi Temple for the first the first time with Rex. The third time, he went into the temple, he reunited with Ben. Lowdown Lieutenant Murdock Tokoseeker was one of the best and highly trained soldiers in the 501st legion. He is even capable of wielding a lightsaber. Murdock grew up on the streets of Underworld Coruscant. He has spent most of his time training to take down his sworn enemy, Separatist General Ulrich Night AKA Ultimate Nightmare. Nightmare and Murdock have been enemies for years. It all started when he was a private in Blaster Niceshot's squad, Super Troopers. The Beginning Murdock had just got promoted to a private. He still qualified to be in the 501st because he was fully clone and more than ready to go out into the front lines. He first met Blaster Niceshot when he was still in training. Blaster looked at his shooting and weapon skills. He let Murdock join since Murdock surpassed the qualifications. First Time in Battle Murdock met Cera, Anthony, Wilhuff, and the Moonmights on Christophsis. Along with his three archenemies, Ultimate Nightmare, Fenton Kraytmelder, and Dave Frederson. He was out on his own and stumbled upon Anthony, Jango and Boba (they named themselves after the man they were cloned from and his son). Their squad was slaughtered by B2 units and Nightmare. Murdock had been separated from Cera and was a long way from the outposts. Ben and Booster Murdock knew Ben as a lifelong friend and as a sort of adoptive brother. The two met Booster when Murdock returned from a recon mission on Ryloth. Booster had the designation of CT-5561 so Murdock considered him his younger brother. Enemies Ulrich Night (Ultimate Nightmare) Murdock and Ulrich have been enemies ever since Murdock joined the 501st. Night had killed the kids Murdock grew up with on the streets of Coruscant as part of Night’s Sith initiation. Murdock then swore revenge. He said that he’d make the Sith that killed them die one day. A tale of vengeance. Dave Frederson A highly trained marksman and one of Nightmare’s lapdogs, Dave is the best shot in the Separatists. He used to be a mercenary hired by Nightmare to assassinate Captain Rex until he was recruited as Nightmare‘s main assassin. He and Mudock became enemies after a setup on Felucia. Dave may have tried to kill Murdock, but who planned the setup? Fenton Kraytmelder Nightmare’s main man and respected Separatist commander. Fenton despises Murdock the most because Murdock won’t stop until Ulrich Night dies. Fenton has hired many a mercenary and sent many an assassin to try and kill Murdock but no hired gun has ever lived to tell the tale of their encounter. Cera Nightmare and Komari Gweldwield Two traitors to the Jedi Order. Murdock found out that Cera Mindar had plotted the setup and was actually going to marry Nightmare. On the other hand Komari, Cera’s illegitimate sister had slaughtered most of the Freedom Commandos, the Squad that Murdock had transferred to after Super Troopers. The question was: How long did the two have the order fooled? And: “If it were to happen again, would they be ready?” Lucas Viperspotter Lucas had a resentment towards Murdock after he was busted for conspiring to murder a senator. Lucas was a clone. He was discharged from the 501st and imprisoned. He fully lost his sanity in prison. He escaped from prison after starting a riot, killing a guard, and disguising himself. He then would appear randomly at battles in hopes that he could end Murdock. He was trying to kill Wilhuff and Murdock when he was snatched and eaten alive by a rancor. Doctor Crane Crane was a sick and twisted Separatist scientist who often ran experiments involving torturing and hybrid-making. After defeating the Gutkurr-Rancor hybrid, Murdock and Booster went to confront him and was greeted by a terrifying Rogwart-Human hybrid that was once Crane. After a hard battle, they ended Crane and his vile experiments. Aron Droidspanner Not much was known about him. He made many attempts to kill Murdock. Rumors said that he was a hitman hired by Nightmare. But nobody ever knew. Bala Hunter One of Kraytmelder‘s protégés. She was a mercenary that was constantly hired by Fenton. She was a cold-blooded killer. Murdock had trouble in the battle with Bala but managed to get the upper hand and overpower her. However, Murdock did not kill her. She disappeared. Never to be heard from again. People said that she took on a different identity or that she made her own organization. Shira Validwar One of Murdock's most dangerous enemies. She was capable of almost anything. Murdock almost died by her hand multiple times. He disguised himself as a Sith lord named Toraan the Unyielding to get closer to her. Murdock had her fooled until he was caught tampering with the starfighters by Shira's brother one night. Shira wounded him. Murdock laid in the middle of an open field trying to contact the Republic. He was saved by a woman named Holly Talon, Shira's sister, whom he would later assist in battle. Shira Gammashock, His Love Murdock had been assigned to acompany a different Jedi after Cera decided do go solo before she betrayed the Order. The Jedi’s name was Shira Gammashock. The two made an outstanding team in battle and they eventually fell for each other. The two would always have secret rendevous since it was against The Jedi Code. Ben, Booster, and Wilhuff eventually found out about it. They all decided to keep it a secret. The couple was together up until the Jedi started getting suspicious. Wilhuff Blazingdust, A Clone’s Best Friend CT-5877 named himself Wilhuff Blazingdust for an unknown reason and was Murdock’s best friend. They fought alongside each other in numerous battles. And they were unstoppable with the help of Murdock’s brothers. Wilhuff was a catious one, studying the battlefield before setting foot on it. When the 501st Reaper Corp. was formed, Murdock named Wilhuff as second in command. Allies Blaster Niceshot Blaster was Murdock's first squad leader. Murdock surpassed the qualifications to be in Super Troopers, Blaster's squad. Murdock spent most of the beginning of his career with Blaster and the Super Troopers. when Murdock became a sergeant, he transferred over to Freedom Commandos. However, he and Blaster would remain friends until the execution of Order 66. Murdock would never know what happened to Blaster afterward. Jay Legoninjago Jay was in the Super Troopers also. He and Blaster went with Murdock on his first mission. Murdock sort of considered Jay as a mentor because Jay always gave him advice and directed him in battle when he needed it. Frosty TheFroster Murdock's second squad leader. He requested Murdock to join the Freedom Commandos when his main sergeant died from the Blue Shadow Virus. Murdock then would transfer from the Super Troopers to aid the Freedom Commandos. He remained with them until Cera's betrayal. Dane Adams Dane was a Force-sensitive mercenary hired by Ben to aid Murdock and Booster on Geonosis. After the victory on Geonosis, Dane joined the Republic full time. He would then find himself as a Jedi General. Anthony Torti Anthony was a Jedi who stranded from his aiding battalion on Ryloth. He was found by Murdock after Murdock got lost himself. They then would find Wilhuff and the Moonmights. The Moonmights CT-5024 and CT-5025 named themselves after Jango and Boba Fett. Murdock saved them from the slaughter on Ryloth. The two died during Order 66. Holly Talon Murdock owed Holly for saving his life. So he would aid the Alliance For Peace in a struggle with Shira Validwar. Unfortunately, Shira would manage to escape Murdock once more. Shira Validwar As Murdock worked undercover as a Toraan the Unyielding, he became an ally to Shira. Murdock had her fooled for a long time. Her brother, Belth, informed her that Murdock was undercover. That would end their alliance. Cera Mindar When Murdock wasn't working with the Super Troopers, he was working with Cera. Cera was diplomatic and noble. That's what she seemed like at any rate. Until she became Cera Nightmare, Ultimate Nightmare's bride. Captain Rex Rex assisted Murdock when he started training. They would always go to Clone Bars and the Officer's Club together. During Order 66, they would see each other for the last time. Christophsis Murdock's first mission was on Christophsis. He was now a private and very nervous. He would have the the help of his squad and that did calm his nervousness a bit. But they would be unaware of Slick betraying all of them. Ryloth Murdock thought that Ryloth would be like Christophsis. He was wrong. Straying from the Squad The Super Troopers were separated from each other when an entire battalion of droids came for them. Murdock was on his own and found a Jedi who's name was Anthony. They teamed up and ran into four clones: Wilhuff Blazingdust, Lucas Viperspotter, and Jango and Boba Moonmight. A Transmission Intercepted Murdock was trying to contact Blaster when he accidentally tapped into a Separatist transmission regarding something about a sail barge full of supplies for a bunch of soldiers camped out that the Republic were marching towards. Murdock figured that if the barge was either taken out or robbed, there would be an easier step towards victory Invading the Barge The six of them jumped onto the barge and started attacking the guards onboard. They found stolen equipment and decided to take the equipment back and blow the barge to bits. While the Wilhuff, Boba, and Lucas activated the four mounts, Murdock and Anthony fought off guards and Jango planted the charges. They escaped the barge in time to watch it blow up. The man who sent the barge was angered. Recon Mission After returning to the base and resting when he finally found his way, Murdock and Wilhuff went on a recon mission. That's when the three archenemies made their first appearance. Nightmare had spotted Murdock and they started charging toward him and Wilhuff. Murdock shot and injured Fenton. The two had run off and returned to base where they busted Lucas for conspiring to murder a senator. Cera's Betrayal Murdock was now tight with Freedom Commandos. He was now a sergeant-major and close to ranking up to 2nd lieutenant. He and Booster were called out on a mission on Felucia. They left the outpost with the squad and Cera. They split up, Murdock and Booster went alone and met up at the meeting point. Just to find Cera and Ultimate Nightmare maniacally laughing. Surrounded by the now dead Freedom Commandos. Murdock and Booster met up with Wilhuff later on to explain the situation. Later Battles Felucia After being betrayed by Cera, Murdock had to leave Booster at the outpost because Booster went into shock after witnessing the horrible event. He and Wilhuff ran head on into Lucas. Lucas: I finally have you, Murdock. My squadron of Sith Troopers will annihilate you! -Sith Troopers surrounded Murdock's group. They ducked for cover and a shootout began. The Sith Troopers overpowered them, leaving only Murdock, Wilhuff, and a two other clone troopers alive. The four marched to Lucas, guns at the ready- Wilhuff: Stop, Lucas. -Lucas and his bodyguards dropped their blasters and prepared for melee combat. Murdock ad the others accepted this and holstered theirs and readied their melee weapons. They engaged in a gruesome duel- Lucas: I'll kill you! -Lucas knocked Wilhuff unconscious and killed one of the troopers.- Murdock: I don't think so! -Scratch, a larger than normal rancor approached and charged towards the dueling men and killed Lucas' guards.- Murdock: Look out! Rancor! Lucas: Oh ha ha. -The rancor grabbed Lucas and started to eat him- Lucas: MURDOCK! HELP!!! -Murdock watched in terror for a few seconds then dragged the knocked out Wilhuff and the wounded CT-5601 to safe spot.- -Scratch barged off to his cave. All that was left of Lucas was a severed limb, a helmet and blood- -They returned to base and readied themselves for the final battle. Which Ahsoka would be leading their battalion in. Ahsoka's arrogance had left Murdock, Wilhuff, and Booster stranded. No extraction ship was likely to come back for them. They had to run from the swarms of battle droids until there was nowhere left to run. They would make the decision to go out fighting. When things were at their worst, Blaster and Jay came back on an extraction ship to save them.- Carlac Carlac was a frozen nightmare. With the Separatists and the Mandalorian Death Watch about, Murdock had to be resourceful. Murdock decided to go off by himself. As he was wandering through the ice, he found a crashed frigate. He raided the frigate and destroyed any droid that was left, which angered Fenton, who was in charge of that frigate's unit. As Murdock left the site, he was swarmed by the Sith Troopers. He mowed them all down with a lightsaber. Murdock was on his way back to the outpost on his speeder when a large glow lit up the night sky. Murdock discovered a village that was being torched by the Death Watch. Murdock then would engage in combat. As he shot them down, he came face to face with Sergeant Kelov. Kelov: YOU'LL REGRET TANGLING WITH DEATH WATCH, CLONE! Murdock: I don't think so, flamer-boy. -The two traded rifle bashes and gunfire until it came down to their last round in their current clip- Kelov: Three... Murdock: Two... -Kelov dropped his pistol and picked his flamethrower up- Kelov: ONE! -Murdock missed, while Kelov unleashed hellfire with his flamethrower- Death Watch Grunt: I don't approve. -Kelov fell to the ground, covering snow with his own blood. He was shot in the back.- Death Watch Grunt: You're welcome, Dock. -The Death Watch grunt who killed Kelov turned out to be an undercover Frosty.- -Murdock would then leave Carlac and go on a vacation by order of Captain Rex. Murdock Goes on Vacation A Vacation Well Needed Murdock went to Naboo for his vacation. It was somehow peaceful and no trouble was started. He spent most of his time in the city and riding his prized speeder bike out in the countryside. There was no trouble up until one day... The Assassin While Murdock was wandering the city one day, he noticed an odd figure shadowing him. He thought it was just someone who's destination was along the way he was walking. Murdock was riding on a shaak outside city limits when the shaak was shot from underneath him. Murdock was infuriated that he couldn't even enjoy a vacation. Death of the Assassin On another attempt, Murdock had had enough and he baited the assassin. The assassin took the bait and was met by Murdock. The assassin pulled a blaster but was not fast enough for Murdock's lightsaber. Return to Arms Drill Sergeant Murdock After returning from vacation, Rex put Murdock in charge of training cadets. He immediately went strict and became hard on the cadets he was training on Coruscant. He never cut them slack and never gave them a break unless it was necessary. "Welcome to the beginning of the rest of your confiscated lives, cadets. I am sergeant-major Murdock and I will be your senior drill instructor for the process of making you soldiers. But to you, I am either sergeant or sir. As of now, you are not even clones to me. You are just numbers given to scraps of some guy. If you survive training and make it off Coruscant, you will be machines of war and death. While you are here on the training grounds, you will do as told. You will not laugh, you will not cry, you will not fumble like you are some moronic, poorly managed, clanking, CIS infantry. AND you will not insult the Republic. I will not pamper you or treat you like royalty. If you want that, go see the Senate Commandos for employment. If you look for making it out by ass-kissing, tough luck. It doesn't work on me. You are expected to follow orders and if you do not, you will be treated like some servant droid. If you act like a defective pit droid and don't stop, you will not even make it off of these training grounds before you are sent to work in places like a droid workshop, a mess hall, the Jedi Temple lounge, or you become cleanup crew in a hangar. I will not tolerate defiance, tom-foolery, impudence, laziness, and AWOLs. Do I make myself clear?" -Murdock on the arrival of the cadets. Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Lieutenant Category:501st Legion Category:Super Troopers Category:Humans Category:Clones